


Going Home

by Quillpaw



Category: OFF (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillpaw/pseuds/Quillpaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Judge had failed to stop the Batter, Zacharie took his stand. [...] He never stood a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

When the Judge had failed to stop the Batter, Zacharie took his stand. He was no frail merchant- he was the slayer of the Toad King, a force to be reckoned with. He never stood a chance.

He lies in a pool of blood and scattered feathers, feeling his heart struggle vainly to keep beating, listening to his breath come in faint, strained wheezes like the countless burnt Elsen that have fallen before him. The Batter gives him no words; in an earlier time he might have spared a few, but now they both know there is nothing to be said. Zacharie's eyes slide closed, and dimly he muses that the black nothingness he is going to feels so much more pure than the white nothingness he is leaving behind. "Sugar..." The name falls from his lips in the faintest whisper. "...I'll be there soon."


End file.
